Isobel Derant
Isobel Derant was an imprisoned peasant, and Sebastian's cousin through his mother. She made her first and only appearance in Sacrifice. She was portrayed by actress Amy Forsyth. Early Life Isobel's father was killed for being a traitor when she was younger. She then went to live with Sebastian's family in secret. She eventually left the home of Bash' family and got pregnant by a man whom she was to marry but, he died before she had the chance. Season One In Sacrifice, she is brought in to court accused of robbing a man. Sebastian tells them to search her home and take her to the dungeon until they are done. He then gets Alec to pay and get her out of the dungeon to join him, Alec, and Mary in a room to discuss. Bash tells them that Isobel is his cousin and they decide they must take her away from the castle to live with some of her and Bash' relatives. Mary and her ladies dress her up as a noble and Mary, Alec, Bash and Isobel leave the castle. They pass through the blood wood which becomes a problem when Isobel begins to go in labor. They therefore set up camp for Isobel to give birth in. When Mary tears down the pagan symbols protecting their tent. The blood cult begins to swarm around their tent but when Isobel, Bash, and Alec begin to chant a pagan prayer they slaughter a horse and leave. She the gives birth to a baby girl but she's lost a lot of blood. She tells Bash to promise that he will take care of her baby and find it a good family then she dies. Personality Isobel is a kind but judgemental girl. She judged Mary greatly at first for being a royal, and making fun of Bash for potentially being the future king. She was also easily offended when Mary was calling all pagans killers when in reality its just the blood cult. However she is a kind and gentle young woman once you get to know her. Physical Appearance Isobel is a beautiful young woman presumably in her late teens to early twenties who has blue eyes and light brown hair. Relationships *'Bash': Cousin *'Diane de Poitiers': Aunt Appearances Trivia *She is the first pregnant character to appear on the show. Gallery Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0295.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0615.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0673.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0757.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0834.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0840.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1081.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1343.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1362.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1559.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1570.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1785.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1823.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2110.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2113.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2145.jpg Reign bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes Amy forsyth behind the scenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2236.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2258.jpg See Also Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Season One Character Category:French Category:Commoner Category:Pagan Category:Deceased Category:Female Character